prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 17, 2015 Smackdown results
The December 17, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 15, 2015 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary In the wake of an extremely turbulent WWE TLC, new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns experienced a rocky return to Thursday night, while The Showoff engaged in a highly personal showdown with a very dangerous prizefighter. While the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns returned to the best show on Thursday night looking to celebrate with the WWE Universe, former titleholder Sheamus had other plans. Shrugging off Reigns’ invitation to come down to the ring, The Celtic Warrior explained that a formal investigation had been launched into The Big Dog's attacks on the McMahon family and that he wasn't allowed to be in the arena. On behalf of The Authority, the Irish Superstar then sent security to remove Reigns from the building. In response, the black-clad champion disposed of each and every one of them in painful fashion. Just when it looked like Ryback would overcome United States Champion Alberto Del Rio with Shell Shocked, The League of Nations emerged. The distraction allowed The Essence of Excellence to lock in the Cross Armbreaker and make The Big Guy tap out. After the bell, the League launched a fierce beatdown that left The Human Wrecking Ball lying on the canvas. As The Gorgeous One battled Titus O’Neil, Goldust opted to join the party and sat in the VIP Lounge with an outraged Summer Rae. Then, in the final moments of the contest, The Bizarre One picked up Prince Pretty's selfie stick, distracting Breeze long enough for O’Neil to hit Clash of the Titus for the three-count. Prior to their match against The Lucha Dragons, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day took boasting to the extreme, as they celebrated beating both their masked opponents and The Usos to retain their titles at WWE TLC. But in the subsequent match, Sin Cara took advantage of their excessive celebrating, utilizing his incredible athletic prowess to take both Xavier Woods and Big E out. This allowed Kalisto to leap up to the ropes and take Kingston down for the huge non-title victory over the “power of positivity.” Later, it was revealed that The New Day will have to put their titles on the line against The Luchas, this coming Tuesday on a special SuperSmackDown LIVE. Team Bella's Brie took on Becky Lynch on SmackDown — with Team B.A.D. sitting front row dressed in Brie Mode attire. But in the height of the action, it was the emerging Divas Champion Charlotte who decided to interject herself in the match by tripping up Brie. Though Becky was taken back by the interference, The Lass Kicker locked in the Dis-arm-her to make her opponent tap out. Later, Becky was noticeably hurt, feeling Charlotte's interference meant that the titleholder didn't believe she could win on her own. After losing the Intercontinental Title to Dean Ambrose at WWE TLC, Kevin Owens launched a fierce attack on both the new titleholder and Dolph Ziggler on Raw. As a result, The Showoff looked for payback against the prizefighter in SmackDown's main event. But after Owens hurled Ziggler over the top rope and caused damage to his adversary's neck and shoulder, he followed up with an excessive ringside assault that would get him disqualified. Ziggler fought back after the bell, leading Owens to continue his onslaught until Dean Ambrose emerged to save him. While The Lunatic Fringe nearly hit Dirty Deeds on the former champion, the prizefighter escaped. The brash contender then hit the war-torn Ziggler with a Superkick out of nowhere. When Ambrose checked to see if Ziggler was OK, The Showoff hit the unstable Superstar with a Superkick — possibly not knowing what he was doing. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated Ryback by submission (9:30) *Titus O'Neil defeated Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) (2:50) *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (w/ Big E) (9:59) *Becky Lynch defeated Brie Bella by submission (2:30) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kevin Owens by DQ (13:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus tried to throw Roman Reigns off SmackDown SD 12-17-15 1.jpg SD 12-17-15 2.jpg SD 12-17-15 3.jpg SD 12-17-15 4.jpg SD 12-17-15 5.jpg SD 12-17-15 6.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Ryback SD 12-17-15 7.jpg SD 12-17-15 8.jpg SD 12-17-15 9.jpg SD 12-17-15 10.jpg SD 12-17-15 11.jpg SD 12-17-15 12.jpg Titus O'Neil v Tyler Breeze SD 12-17-15 13.jpg SD 12-17-15 14.jpg SD 12-17-15 15.jpg SD 12-17-15 16.jpg SD 12-17-15 17.jpg SD 12-17-15 18.jpg The Lucha Dragons v The New Day SD 12-17-15 19.jpg SD 12-17-15 20.jpg SD 12-17-15 21.jpg SD 12-17-15 22.jpg SD 12-17-15 23.jpg SD 12-17-15 24.jpg Becky Lynch v Brie Bella SD 12-17-15 25.jpg SD 12-17-15 26.jpg SD 12-17-15 27.jpg SD 12-17-15 28.jpg SD 12-17-15 29.jpg SD 12-17-15 30.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Kevin Owens SD 12-17-15 31.jpg SD 12-17-15 32.jpg SD 12-17-15 33.jpg SD 12-17-15 34.jpg SD 12-17-15 35.jpg SD 12-17-15 36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #852 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #852 at WWE.com * #852 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events